


12 Days of Kinkmas Mini-fics

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Crying, Hentai, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Lactation, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Oviposition, Punishment, Size Difference, Stockings, Techienician, Tentacles, adult nursing, blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: A collection of mini-fics that I wrote for people as gifts for the holidays.





	1. Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: The themes of the mini-fics vary wildly, from soft kylux to hard. Please mind the tags! I will post specific warnings at the start of each chapter.  
>    
> \---
> 
> _One the first day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me soft bondage for you to see._
> 
> \---
> 
> This mini-fic takes place in the [In Need of Discipline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614390) verse and was a gift for [boredbyreality](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/).
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: light bondage, blindfolds, and kissing.

"Is there any point in blindfolding you?" Hux asked. "You'll just use the Force."

"I can ignore it, General," Kylo replied with a sly grin. "Do your worst."

Hux was still fully clothed, unlike Kylo, who was already naked and bound to the bed, his wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts using scarves, not the harsh cuffs like last time.

"Very well," Hux said, picking up the heavy duty blindfold.

Kylo lifted his head, letting Hux fasten the blindfold around the back. His world plunged into darkness, but he easily heard Hux moving around the room. There was no need for the Force. He heard the rustle of clothing, then felt the weight of another body at the foot of the bed.

He gasped in surprise when the first thing he felt was a wet kiss on his toes, then more kisses that travelled up from his foot to his ankle, up his shin, his knee, the inside of his thigh, his balls, his half hard cock, the tuft of pubic hair, each protruding ab muscle on his stomach, his chest, nipples, neck, and finally, with the full weight of Hux's naked body on his own, a chaste kiss on his lips.

"This is it?" Kylo asked breathlessly against Hux's lips, which hovered above his. No toys, no pain that he expected.

"Mmm hmm. Disappointed?"

Kylo shook his head and whispered, "Never," before returning Hux's kiss, very much not chastely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out some [photos of the postcard I sent](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/post/154336160427/is-there-any-point-in-blindfolding-you-hux) on boredbyreality's tumblr!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _One the second day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me pink lingerie  
>  And soft bondage for you to see._
> 
> This was a gift for [angryangryowl](http://angryangryowl.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: crossdressing, lingerie.

"Hux!" Kylo calls out as he walks into Hux's personal quarters. "I was wondering if you--"

He hears swearing and stomping coming from the bedroom and immediately goes to investigate.

"Wait!" Hux cries, but it's too late. Kylo has seen it all - the pink translucent thigh high stockings with the frilly tops, one of which Hux was in the process of removing, the garter belt, and the pale pink lacy panties that barely confines his junk. "I- I was just-"

Wordlessly, Kylo strides over to Hux, who stands motionless in front of his full length mirror, staring at Kylo like a petrified animal. Kylo kneels down and rolls up the stocking until it's level with the other one and clips the garters back on. When he looks up at Hux's face, Hux's eyes are scrunched shut and he's fisting his hair.

He's mortified.

Kylo runs his hands up and down Hux's legs. It feels nice, and Kylo wonders how it would feel to have those stocking-covered legs wrapped around him. He'd lay Hux down gently, not how they normally do it, and explore every inch of those legs. His eyes travel to the lacy panties. Hux's hair is trimmed, but even so, it pokes out through the gaps. Even though his penis is soft, it juts out, threatening to escape from the panties clearly intended for women. The look is strangely endearing, and Kylo leans forward to mouth Hux's cock through the material.

Hux lets out an almost shrill squeak, and when Kylo looks up, Hux's hands are clasped over his mouth. His face is red, but his terrified gaze is now glued to Kylo.

Slowly, Kylo stands, his fingers grazing Hux's skin on the way up. He takes Hux hands in his and gently forces them down before turning Hux to face the mirror. Kylo stands close behind him, pulling Hux to him until he's pressed against Kylo through layers of robes.

"Why are you afraid?" Kylo murmurs into Hux's ear.

It takes Hux a long time to find the words. "It was-- it was secret. I-"

"You look beautiful like this." It's not a lie.

"Don't mock me," Hux says weakly.

"I'm not, Hux," Kylo whispers, gently nibbling the rim of Hux's ear. "I'm not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _One the third day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me size difference_   
>  _Pink lingerie_   
>  _And soft bondage for you to see._
> 
> This was a gift for [kyloisapunkassbitch](http://kyloisapunkassbitch.tumblr.com) :-)
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: size difference, anal sex

"Look at you," Ren says, his voice gravelly with lust. "You're like a doll in my arms."

Hux just moans in response as Kylo thrusts into him. That's not quite accurate - Kylo is standing and holding Hux up by the waist, moving Hux up and down on his cock like Hux is no more than a masturbation device.

"Your waist is so small, my fingertips touch."

Not really. Hux is normal sized. It's Ren who is a giant.

Ren's eyes suddenly go wide. "I can feel myself in you," he says. His voice is unsteady. He's close.

"Huh?"

"My dick," Ren says breathlessly. "I can feel it in you from the outside."

The idea is preposterous, but Hux comes all over himself anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _One the fourth day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me Matt and Techie_   
>  _Size difference_   
>  _Pink lingerie_   
>  _And soft bondage for you to see!_
> 
>  
> 
> This was a gift for [generalgingerbeer](http://generalgingerbeer.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: technienician

"He's afraid of me, and he's absolutely terrified of you," Hux sighed.

Kylo thought that when they found Hux's long lost brother, that would be the end of it. Hux initially wanted to integrate him into the Order, but "Techie" was unsuitable for reconditioning or any officer programs. It quickly became obvious that getting Techie to adjust to regular life was going to be enough of a challenge.

"I have an idea," Kylo said.

***

The clothes felt weird and the wig and glasses were ridiculous, but it was the best disguise Kylo could come up with on short notice.

"Hey," Kylo said, crouching in front of the little alcove where Techie liked to hole up. "I'm Matt. Can I sit here?"

Techie stared at him, evaluating him closely with those cybernetic eyes. "Yeah, I guess," he said, turning his eyes back down to the wires he was bending into little sculptures.

Kylo sat cross-legged, a safe distance away, but closer than he ever managed to get to Techie while he was conscious.

"I'm trying to fix a calcinator," Kylo said, producing a black box with various coloured wires sticking out of it. "Do you know how to program them?"

Techie furrowed his brow, studying the object in Kylo held out for him. "A calcinator? Yeah. Yeah, I can."

"If I bring you a portable console, can you teach me how?"

Kylo sensed Techie scrutinising him again, trying to decide if he could trust him. "Yeah," he said finally. "Okay."

"Great," said Kylo, offering a smile. "I'll be right back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _One the fifth day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me hard punishment_   
>  _Matt and Techie_   
>  _Size difference_   
>  _Pink lingerie_   
>  _And soft bondage for you to see!_
> 
> This mini-fic was written for [sinnotalone](https://sinnotalone.tumblr.com) and a mini-fill for [this kyluxhardkinks prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153366720045/hard-beating-with-cruelty-for-aftercare-beating).
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: punishment, anal sex, begging, crying, blood mention

"Kneel."

Kylo's face is soaked, tears flowing from his red-rimmed eyes. Kylo swore that the likes of Hux could never make him cry. Hux wagered that it would take him less than fifteen minutes. Despite this, or in spite of it, Kylo comes back to him, time after time. He's a picture-perfect mess before Hux, trying his best not to wince from the pain of his heels digging into his raw backside as he obeys the order.

Hux unzips himself, finally, and drags his hard cock back and forth across Kylo's face until the head glistens, wet with Kylo's tears. "I'm going to fuck you," Hux says, sliding his cock along Kylo's cheek. "If you want the privilege of lubrication, you're going to have to beg."

Empty threat or not, Kylo takes it to heart. He pleads and grovels beautifully until Hux relents and allows him to make use of his slobbering mouth.

"See what you get when you beg?" Hux soothes, stroking Kylo's hair in mock comfort.

When he's satisfied that Kylo slicked him up enough, Hux pulls Kylo forward by the hair until he gets the hint that he needs to be on his hands and knees. Hux moves into position behind Kylo, lines himself up, and pushes in. It's not comfortable, but that's not the point. The point is that as Hux enters, Kylo grunts and grits his teeth and does whatever he can to keep it together before his body is wracked with sobs. It's practically music, and Hux revels in it as he grabs Kylo's hips, digging his thumb in the bruised spot that earlier received the buckle of his belt.

Hux's thrusts are short and sharp, slapping against Kylo's bruised and bleeding skin. "None of that," Hux gently chastises with a slap to one no doubt very sore butt cheek when Kylo fails to settle down. "Pull yourself together."

Kylo tries. Oh, how he tries.

Perhaps that's why Hux lets him come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, you *can* use saliva as anal lube if you have enough of it, though I wouldn't recommend it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _On the sixth day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me six eggs inserted_   
>  _Hard punishment_   
>  _Matt and Techie_   
>  _Size difference_   
>  _Pink lingerie_   
>  _And soft bondage for you to see!_
> 
>  
> 
> This mini-fic was written for letmeputitinyourbut!
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: oviposition

"It's different when you're on this end, isn't it?" Hux teases as he traces lubricated finger around Kylo's arsehole.

Kylo moans around his gag, tugging at his restraints. Hux bound him to the headboard well using strips of thick black cloth. He won't be getting loose.

"Another one, then," Hux says, and Kylo protests with a groan and shakes his head vigorously, tears threatening to wet his face on top of the sheen of sweat.

Hux ignores him and picks up another slick egg from the bowl and pushes it into Kylo. The moment he does, Kylo is coming again, his dick twitching as he squirts into the air. Hux is honestly surprised that he hasn't been completely drained yet.

"Another," Hux says, smiling after Kylo's erection fails to come down for the sixth time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _On the seventh day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me dubious health treatments_   
>  _Six eggs inserted_   
>  _Hard punishment_   
>  _Matt and Techie_   
>  _Size difference_   
>  _Pink lingerie_   
>  _And soft bondage for you to see!_
> 
> This mini-fic was written for [cracktheglasses](http://cracktheglasses.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: butt plugs

"Are you sure?" Hux asks, hesitant about the rubbery bulbous object Ren holds out in front of him.

Ren nods solemnly. "It's healthy to maintain a certain level of dilation. After your first cleanse is an excellent time to start."

Ren is more worldly than Hux. Hux knows this, which is why he let Ren help him in the first place. It's the toxins in his system that were responsible for his maladies, Ren had claimed. Thankfully, those toxins could be removed, if one knew how.

Hux reaches for the plug, but Ren moves it just out of his reach. "I'll do it. It's important that it's done correctly."

He beckons Hux to lie across his lap, and Hux does. He feels Ren shuffling around and hears him open a bottle. The next thing he feels is Ren lifting the towel Hux is wearing around his waist, exposing him. Then Ren presses the cool tip of the plug against his anus. As it slowly stretches him, Hux lets out a helpless moan.

"Shh, you're doing well," Ren says, stroking Hux's lower back.

Just as the stretch becomes unbearable, the plug suddenly slides all the way in. Hux finds himself panting and grunts in surprise when Ren pushes on it, no doubt checking that It's firmly in place.

When Hux stands again, he's tenting his towel. Experimentally, he clenches against the intruding object, finding no give whatsoever.

Ren looks down at the bulge in Hux's towel, then looks Hux in the eye without a hint of derision. "Lie down your back," Ren says. "I'll help you relieve that tension."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _On the eighth day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me commanders cuddling_   
>  _Dubious health treatments_   
>  _Six eggs inserted_   
>  _Hard punishment_   
>  _Matt and Techie_   
>  _Size difference_   
>  _Pink lingerie_   
>  _And soft bondage for you to see!_
> 
> This soft kylux was written for [eralkfang](http://eralkfang.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: huddling for warmth

Despite the thermal sleeping bag, Hux is shaking. He shouldn't be; he only got cold and wet, not injured. Ren located him in minutes, untangled him from the wreckage of the snow speeder, and dragged him out of the icy water. Hux's numb fingers wouldn't obey, so Ren took care of everything.

He still can't stop shaking.

The sleeping bag unzips, and Hux is too badly off to worry about Ren seeing his naked form. He's seen it already anyway, minutes earlier, while peeling off Hux's soaking wet clothes. To Hux's shock, Ren worms his way into the bag, sans clothing. He wraps himself around Hux's curled up form. Ren's body is hot, much more so than the warm current running through the fabric of the bag.

Hux realises with a start that Ren isn't wearing anything at all, but forces himself to dismiss it, begrudgingly thankful for Ren's help. Ren's breathing is slow and calm, his chest rising and falling against Hux's back. The steady movement seems to calm Hux from his shaking more than the heat from Ren's body.

He drifts off, and some time later, his eyes blink open. Ren is still curled around him, with one heavy arm draped across Hux's waist, but his breathing is different now. He's asleep. Hux's instinct should be to get up, now that he's capable of it, but he instead finds himself wiggling his hips closer to Ren, closing a gap that had formed.

An unmistakable hardness nudges against Hux's bare butt cheek, and before he can backtrack, Ren stirs awake. Hux freezes.

"Sorry," Ren mumbles, trying to pull away.

Hux blames his ordeal for weakening him enough to grasp the arm Ren has around him in a silent request for Ren to stay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _On the ninth day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me tentacle monsters_   
>  _Commanders cuddling_   
>  _Dubious health treatments_   
>  _Six eggs inserted_   
>  _Hard punishment_   
>  _Matt and Techie_   
>  _Size difference_   
>  _Pink lingerie_
> 
> This one is for [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: tentacles, hentai, crossdressing  
> And soft bondage for you to see!

"Ren, I look ridiculous," Hux sighs. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

He never had to dress like this before. The pleated dark red skirt barely covers his arse, the knee high socks are pointless, and the sailor style shirt with its giant bow looks stupid. The underpants are equally ridiculous - plain white with a little red bow on the front. Why wear any underwear at all?

Ren nods with utmost seriousness. "The males of this species respond to a very specific stimulus. It's either that, or I control it with the Force, but we both know what you'd prefer."

Hux sighs again. Ren is right. He needs to feel the creature's voracious appetite. Having Ren control it would be no different from when they use the artificial tentacles.

"All right, then," Hux says. "Are you ready?"

Ren has the filming equipment and will stand by as always, ready to intervene if things go too far. 

"Ready," Ren says.

Hux presses a button and the door opens with a hiss, and they make their way to the creature's enclosure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _On the tenth day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me lactating tiddies_   
>  _Tentacle monsters_   
>  _Commanders cuddling_   
>  _Dubious health treatments_   
>  _Six eggs inserted_   
>  _Hard punishment_   
>  _Matt and Techie_   
>  _Size difference_   
>  _Pink lingerie_
> 
> This one is for [Koibi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibi)!
> 
> SPECIFIC TAGS/WARNINGS: lactation, Hux with breasts, adult nursing

Kylo licks along the length of Hux's cock, then looks up at Hux, licking his lips. Slouched in the soft chair, his face and chest are flushed pink, his nipples are pert, and Kylo just wants to consume him. Kylo runs his hands up Hux's sides, knowing how much Hux likes their warmth, until they cup his breasts. Gently, Kylo drags his thumbs over the nubs of Hux's nipples.

"Kylo, I can't. I'm going to--" Hux stammers. "I'm always like this. The first few days--"

Yeah, Kylo knows. Anything will set Hux off.

He smiles and slides his hands back down to Hux's waist and goes back to slowly licking long lines up Hux's cock. After several licks, he continues sliding his tongue up Hux's lower abdomen, stopping to swirl it around his belly button, then carrying on upwards. When he reaches Hux's sternum, he veers to the left and starts lapping at Hux's breast, covering everything except the nipple he is deliberately avoiding.

Hux's chest is heaving so much that Kylo has to steady him. The heaving breaths turn into heady moans as Hux practically thrashes beneath Kylo. He has Hux teetering on the edge as he expertly plays him like a delicate instrument. He's gorgeous like this. Beautiful, like nothing Kylo's ever seen.

"Kylo," Hux moans, dragging out Kylo's name. He tangles his fingers in Kylo's hair, and Kylo doesn't mind the pull one bit.

When he senses that Hux can't take it anymore, Kylo licks Hux's nipple and then wraps his lips around it while loosely curling a hand around Hux's swollen cock. He sucks on the nipple once, then again before latching on properly like Hux showed him. As the sweet milk floods into his mouth, Hux's grip slackens, and then he's coming, dick twitching and spurting in Kylo's hand while he gently rubs it.

He detaches and looks up at Hux, who looks back at him in adoration, despite the debauchery of their act. This act is pure to Hux, a source of untainted positive energy. Kylo wants to bask in it for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on teh [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) for more shenanigans.


End file.
